This invention relates generally to trays, and, more particularly, to trays for carrying beverages in containers such as glasses, cups, bottles, or cans.
In a crowded room it can be difficult for a server to navigate through the crowd or open a door while holding a plurality of beverages in both hands. Servers often hold and balance the beverages in one hand to leave the other free to avoid the obstacles encountered during transporting the beverages. Unfortunately, this can lead to accidents such as spills, clothing damage, slippery floors, and revenue loss.
Another area of difficulty for a server carrying beverages is in recording a customer's order. The server must either go to a server station to set down the drinks and return with a pad and a pencil, or set the tray down on a nearby table. Making multiple trips would waste the server and the customer's time, and setting the tray down on another customer's table would be unacceptable. Ideally, the server could take the customer's order while safely and securely carrying the beverages.